Danse mon ange
by KatherineLou
Summary: -Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, ça arrive et tu le sais, hein, Harry, tu le sais ?


Danse danse mon ange, la nuit est si belle que ça ne dérange personne, si tes ailes se mélangent à ma peine.

Un mariage. C'est idiot un mariage en pleine guerre. C'est idiot d'aimer alors qu'à côté on chante la haine et la mort à chaque coin de rue. C'est idiot. Et je dois être le plus idiot de tous à ce moment précis. Plus que Bill et Fleur valsant au rythme des battements de leur cœur. Bientôt, ce sera la guerre, la vraie et nous serrons au plus profond d'elle. Et j'ai peur. Peur pour toi, de te voir serrer les lèvres et effacer ton sourire. Tu as oublié de regarder le ciel, juste pour ce soir. La peur cogne dans ton ventre.

C'est la guerre Harry, et nous sommes trop jeunes.  
Oui c'est la guerre. Elle s'invite dans les maisons, dans les amours déchus, elle s'immisce dans nos veines, se propage dans nos corps et nous sommes trop jeunes. Tu es trop jeune, nous avons grandi trop vite, on n'y comprend rien à cette foutue guerre. On a jeté ce mot sur nous, sur nos âmes meurtries par tant de pertes déjà. Et nous sommes ici, sous ce chapiteau rempli d'espoir.

Tant de lendemains à tes côtés. Mais à quel prix ? Celui de la peur, de l'angoisse, ça cogne dans nos cœurs, ça salit nos rêves. Et tu es là, sublime dans cette robe rouge, métaphore de cette douce passion qui m'accroche à toi. Derrière ton sourire, l'appréhension. Nous aurons bientôt à partir et tu le sais, bientôt nous aurons à vivre cachés, reculés. Nous aurons à nous battre, nos corps seront mutilés, nos têtes vont tanguer et nous essayerons de ne pas devenir fou, de ne pas perdre la raison, trouver une ancre à laquelle nous accrocher, ne pas la laisser tomber et oublier de vivre. Et tes yeux s'accrochent aux miens, je te supplie de ne pas me laisser, de rester auprès de moi, car après tout, moi, sans toi je ne suis rien, sans toi je n'y arriverai pas, je ne pourrai rester dans cette guerre et accomplir ce que certains appellent devoir. Tu es mon ancre et mon regard se perd sur ton corps. Tu es belle, tu es magnifique, magique. Comment te laisser partir dans cette guerre, comment te laisser te perdre dans tes peurs. J'aimerais te crier de partir, de nous laisser dans cette folie et de t'enfuir avec ton sourire.

La musique tape trop fort et tu préfères sortir, trouver le calme, nous n'y aurons bientôt plus le droit, il te faut profiter du peu de répit qu'il te reste. Je te suis derrière, en silence.  
-Le ciel ne sera jamais plus beau qu'à cet instant.  
Et tu ne seras jamais plus fragile qu'en ce moment.  
-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, ça arrive et tu le sais, hein, Harry, tu le sais ?  
Tu ne me regardes pas, ton regard se perd dans le ciel, entre les étoiles, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elles se sont échappées de tes lèvres. Je te regarde, te contemple, m'accrochant au peu de raison qu'il te reste. Combien de temps encore avant que nous ne perdions nos têtes, avant que les morts ne cognent dans nos pensées?

Derrière nous, la joie, les rires, l'espoir et toi, dans cette robe trop parfaite, dans ce moment trop lourd, tu oublies qui tu es. Tu te transformes en automate pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas voir notre amour qui s'égare. Je me rapproche de toi, doucement, à reculons, j'ai peur de te briser.  
Je n'ai jamais su trouver les mots pour réchauffer ton cœur, alors je me contente d'être là. Deux gamins, deux foutus gamins dont les âmes tremblent face à ce qui les attend. Non, nous ne sommes que les sujets d'une folie qui nous dépasse complètement. Des pions, et rien de plus.

Je ne peux me faire à l'idée de te perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y a quelque temps encore nous n'étions que des enfants, ton rire éclaboussait les feuilles mortes, tu riais à t'en écorcher la gorge. Aujourd'hui, elle est sèche, tu as le souffle court et tu trembles de haine, de peur, d'amour. Ta tête cogne. Tu ne dors plus de peur de voir les fantômes du futur et je ferme les yeux trop souvent pour revoir ton sourire illuminer la pièce.

Je frôle ta main, te demandant l'autorisation de mêler mes doigts aux tiens. Tu y consens en les entremêlant ensemble. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de mots, les silences ne font jamais mal.  
-N'oublie pas d'arrêter le temps.  
Tu me jettes un de ses regards que l'on jette aux fous. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que bientôt, oui, nous le serons. Deux fous avides d'espoir.  
Quand tout sera terminé, je t'emmènerais loin de tout, nous laisserons cette vie derrière nous et je reverrais ton sourire.  
Et soudain, un éclair retentit, ta main se crispe sur la mienne et sans te retourner, sans un soupçon de doute dans la voix, tu jettes tes derniers mots censés.  
-Reste avec moi.

-Toujours


End file.
